


FrostPudding #5

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pain and Healing, Threats, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a hard day on Asgard and Tom has a hard day on earth. They meet up and have rough angry sex. After they make up and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostPudding #5

The next few days were incredibly hectic for Tom. He was spending fourteen hours on the set and still started his day with a long, mind clearing run. His nights were filled with Loki and unthought-of passion. Despite the God warning him not to grow too attached, he was. He stayed focused at work but once the hotel door was closed he was all Loki’s. But his exhaustion was starting to show. The god’s healing magic only worked on the body, not the mind.  
Loki had appeared every night and every night he outdid himself by wringing pleasure out of the Englishman. He had been planning on duplicating himself again, Tom had especially liked it the night before but an earlier conversation with Thor made him hesitate. He was lounging in his chair in Tom’s room and was lost in thought. With Thor’s words still in his ears he waited for his mortal lover, invisible only to prove to himself that he didn’t need to be there.  
His nightly vanishings were nothing new in Asgard. He was, by nature, a solitary creature. But their frequency had been noticed by the Thunderer. It was unremarked on until he started vanishing during the day. He had taken to observe his lover, unseen, during the daytime. Watching him lose himself in his craft. It was fascinating to Loki. It was after such an incident that Thor had confronted him. So Loki sat, scowling, and remembered.  
“Loki, why must you always hide your liaisons?”  
“If I wanted you there you would have been invited. Leave me be.”  
“But I only wish to see this incredible mortal who had captured you so.”  
“Leave me alone Thor.”  
“Now Loki, be reasonable. I share my conquests with you. I just wish to see the object of your obsession.”  
“I am not obsessed.”  
“Volstagg insulted you, not once but twice today at council and you said nothing. You did not defend yourself nor threaten him. You are obsessed with something.”  
“Volstagg is a cretin and can suck my dick. You needn’t answer every insult hammer head.”  
Thor grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall using his massive body to lock Loki into place. He wasn’t angry but he was interested. He stared into Loki’s emerald eyes and his own icy ones seemed to soften.  
“You have not visited my chambers for over a moon’s cycle. You are never in your own rooms and no one, not even All-Father knows where you go. Are you alright? You can tell me.”  
“Go battle someone else Thor.”  
“You are still as stubborn as an ox. I know it’s a Midgardian and I know you visit the same area each time. Just tell me.”  
“I am fine and when I am ready to divulge myself to you, I will. And not one moment sooner.”  
“You must covet this mortal highly.” Thor released his neck and bent down to place an almost gentle kiss on his neck. “Dare I believe that you have finally found someone worthy of the great Loki?”  
“I need no one you hulking ass. Now leave me be.”  
“Everyone needs someone Loki. Even you. Fine brother, keep your secrets for now but I will find out eventually. You have always been mine before all others and I will not see that changed. Play with your newest pet but I know you will come home. You always do.”  
As Thor backed away with a smile Loki sat in Tom’s chair and snarled. Without knowing he changed into his armor and scowled into the warm hotel room. Suddenly he was not up for Tom’s endless chatter. Thor was right, he needed space to think. Before he could leave though the door crashed open and Tom stalked in looking murderous.  
He slammed the door, locked it and kicked off his shoes. He growled deep in his chest and was clutching his phone so hard Loki wondered if it would break from the pressure.  
Tom looked up, straight at the seemingly empty chair and tensed. Then he took a deep breath and gently placed his phone on the table. He pulled off his shirt and undid his slacks when the scream erupted from his throat almost without his consent.  
“Of all the fucking days you pick to leave me alone! I fucking need you tonight Loki!”  
He waited a moment then stalked over to the empty chair. He pointed and started yelling, never aware that Loki’s nose was only an inch away from his fingertip.  
“Fucker! You said you were not beholden to me and I get it, but you can’t just appear for the good stuff! I had the shittiest day ever and I even thought I saw you once but you’re not here. You are probably sitting in a fucking gold chair somewhere drinking that lightning piss and laughing at me! You probably don’t even care for me at all! I’m just some convenient fuck toy to you! Well, get over yourself buddy! I don’t need you! I was doing great by myself. I…fuck!” He dropped his finger and ran his hand over his face. “Do you even keep track of me? Do you even read our news? Cause guess what loverboy? Somebody heard us. Everyone is speculating on the mystery woman I keep chained up in my room. The woman who was moaning while “I” was doing my Loki voice! I don’t…I can’t…just fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”  
Tom stalked back to the door, knowing he was making it worse but unable to stop his mouth. Before he got there he heard Loki’s familiar deep baritone.  
“Fuck you, fuck me, or fuck off?”  
Tom turned on his heel and froze. Loki being mischievous was a sight he was familiar with. But Loki, in full armor, pissed off, was something new. He blanched for a moment then he stiffened.  
“You son of a bitch! You…”  
Loki crossed the room and had Tom pinned to the wall by his throat, just as Thor had done to him earlier. But he raised his arm bringing the tall man to his tiptoes and squeezed his hand. Then he leveled his frosty gaze into Tom’s still mad face.  
“Say what you must about any other, but insult Frigga again at your own peril.”  
Tom frantically grasped at Loki’s hand, casually cutting off his air supply and looked truly confused. Loki realized his error a moment before Tom stilled completely. He opened his hand and Tom fell to his knees with a thud and a gasp. He had been on the verge of blacking out and as his breath returned so did his anger.  
“Asshole!” He rasped out using Loki’s long coat to pull himself to his feet. He stood before the angry god, nose to nose and rubbed his sore neck.  
“You mothe…..you asshole! You almost killed me!”  
“Nonsense. I merely stilled your insulting tongue.”  
“Fuck!”  
“Again, you? Me? Or off?”  
“I…I…me. Fuck me. Now! And leave the armor on!”  
Loki grabbed his shoulder and flung him towards the bed. The rough man handling was a turn on and an eye opener. Tom knew Loki was stronger than a mortal but the casual manner he did it was breathtaking. Tom knew he wasn’t built anywhere like Hemsworth but he was still a big man.  
He landed on the bed with a groan and before he could collect himself, Loki was on top of him.  
“You dare to presume to order me around? ME? You arrogant sheath! I am a God and I need no one and take orders from no one!”  
Before Tom could say anything Loki waved his hand and the world altered. He felt a wave of cold crash into him and through him and saw a flash of green light. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, anger forgotten as he looked at Loki. Loki grabbed his waistband and roughly pulled his pants and boxers off.  
“What? What?”  
“Scream all you want mortal. The room is warded against all sounds. Beg, plead, and scream to your satisfaction. No one will hear you. Scream my mother’s name and I will. Understand?”  
“I…I…You…yes Loki. Arrogant sheath? That’s a bit harsh. And you can’t just throw me arou….”  
Before Tom could finish Loki snarled and waved his hand again. His complaints and questions turned into a strangled cry as the magic pushed around his insides. They had made love dozens of times and had fucked a handful of times but the preparation stage was always slow for Tom.  
Loki would work him open slowly, starting with his tongue then using his fingers until the inexperienced man was ready. He had used his magic on himself before but had never complained of the invasive feeling.  
Tom arched back under the unfamiliar sensation and Loki pushed his legs up to his chest. Tom had barely caught his breath when Loki opened the front flap on his armor and released his aching cock. Before Tom could ask him to wait he plunged his unaltered cock balls deep in one quick thrust.  
Tom arched back again, with a scream as Loki pulled out and slammed back in. The magic widening and slicking his passage had been one thing. But to be completely filled with no warning was another.  
Loki hooked his arms under Tom’s thighs and shrugged his legs over his shoulders. He leaned forward so his hands were resting on each side of the trembling man and pushed. Their noses were almost touching again and Loki was staring into Tom’s pain filled blue eyes. Loki was balls deep and Tom was almost bent in half. He knew he was pushing too hard and too fast. But he couldn’t stop himself. So he let the chaos inside of himself reign.  
Loki groaned and broke eye contact first. He lowered his face the final distance and kissed him. When he looked back into the now lust filled eyes he knew that Thor was right. He needed this. He needed this man. And he hated the feeling.  
Tom reached up and deepened the kiss. But now what not the time for tenderness. He was almost ashamed that he was still hard. He wasn’t wild about the pain but knowing that Loki couldn’t control himself was a huge turn on. But his cock was also trapped between them and he couldn’t reach it at this angle.  
“Well? What are you waiting for Loki? Get on with it! I’m just a mouthy hole, remember? Fuck me already!”  
Loki rolled his hips, forcing a gasp from the trapped man and smiled. Then he bit Tom’s lower lip until he cried out and lowered his face to bite into his collarbone. Once he was done marking purple bruises from Tom’s shoulder to his jaw he leaned back fractionally and pulled completely out.  
Tom groaned and reached forward only to be driven backwards by the force of Loki’s thrust. He had buried himself deep again and Tom threw his hands over his head to brace himself on the headboard. He couldn’t do anything more than pant, and moan Loki’s name, as Loki set off on a punishing pace.  
As Tom adjusted to the burn and stretch Loki would roll his hips and drive himself deeper or at different angles. Then he would pound him harder. Once Tom even felt another wave of magic and the next thrust proved that Loki had made his already large cock even bigger. And Tom did start screaming and as promised the sounds didn’t leave the room. And Loki ignored him, also as promised. And his painful, untouched cock suffered trapped between them.  
As Loki raced towards his own quickening release Tom realized that the god had no intention of pleasing him. Even though Loki was pounding into his prostate, the pain was just sharp enough to hold the impending orgasm away. He screamed Loki’s name in frustration and fury. Loki just smirked and tossed his sweat soaked hair from his face. Tom’s knees were framing his flushed face and the smirk never left.  
Every time Tom let go of the headboard to touch himself Loki would put his hips into it and force him to brace himself again. He was only left with bucking his own hips to get some friction but his knees were draped over Loki’s shoulders and he couldn’t get any leverage. His cock was also trapped between his tight belly and Loki’s armor. The downside to the good looking armor was that it wasn’t completely leather. Twice Tom had almost finished himself only to be pulled back by grounding his cock into a piece of hard, cold metal.  
As Loki stuttered and roared his own release Tom sobbed and moved his hands to Loki’s shaking shoulders. He felt the cold flood deep into his bowels as Loki collapsed down onto him.  
Loki shuddered as the shattering orgasm ripped through his body. Sex with this mortal had always been good but his acceptance of the beast within was game changing.  
He leaned up and released Tom’s trapped thighs and was surprised to feel them wrap around his waist. He looked into Tom’s brilliant blue eyes and saw the spill of tears, and the lust.  
He brought his lips down and pulled back quickly tasting blood. That’s when he actually noticed what his rage had done to his fragile lover. Tom’s arms were shaking from keeping himself in one place and his torso was covered in bite marks and livid bruises. His lip was split open and while his legs were wrapped around Loki’s waist, they only stayed there because he had locked his ankles behind his back. The impressive runner’s thighs were also shaking. He was physically spent.  
As Loki backed away, horrified, Tom squeezed his exhausted legs and pushed him closer. Loki looked into his eyes again and didn’t see the disgust he expected. Rather, he still saw lust, pain, and hurt. He looked down and saw Tom’s cock, still painfully erect and smeared with blood.  
“Is that all I am to you Loki? A fuck toy?”  
Loki tried to pull back but was held tight by Tom’s legs. He was going to say something smartassed but a fresh tear fell from Tom’s eye and the god of lies was forced to tell the truth.  
“No Tom. I value you highly. Too highly. It would seem that I need you.”  
Loki leaned forward and gave his blood smeared lips a gentle kiss. Then his magic flowed between them and Tom’s injuries were slowly healed. Loki reduced his cock to his accustomed size and felt the abused man shudder. Loki was still semi hard and buried deep inside his lover. He met those leaking blue eyes and placed a hand over Tom’s hammering heart.  
“Loki?”  
“I am sorry for what I did to you. I am a monster. And I too had a bad day.”  
“Loki?”  
“Yes Tom? More questions?”  
“Please just finish what we started.”  
“You wish for me to continue?”  
“I didn’t use your safeword. I could have but I didn’t. I need you too. I needed this.”  
Loki slowly started to slide his cock in and out of that delicious heat and leaned forward to kiss down his freshly unmarked neck. Only to be jerked up roughly by his hair.  
“Oh no you don’t fucker. You don’t get to make love to me now. You fuck me properly and get me off or I swear…”  
“Threatening me in your condition?”  
“Healed jackass.”  
“God peasant.”  
“Stop fucking around Loki! And could you lose the armor? Sounded really hot in my head but it hurts too much.”  
Loki waved his clothes away and once again started to slide himself through Tom’s spent filled passage. His own seed lubed the way a little better and he used it to push himself in farther and faster. As he once again pounded into Tom’s lithe body he reached between them and grasped Tom’s leaking cock. The abrasions and cuts were healed and Loki magicked some oil into his hand to help the aching man into his own release. Tom held on to Loki’s shoulders as the tension built up in his stomach again. Loki was pulling on him hard and pounding into him deep and it was bringing him close fast.  
He looked up from their joining and locked eyes with Loki. The beast was still there, just under the surface but it was alright. It was just Loki, his lover.  
“Come for me Tom. I need you to come for me.”  
And keeping eye contact Tom gave a final broken scream and shot thick ropes of come across his chest. His orgasm pulled his body tight and Loki let go of his cock to run his finger down the dripping mess. Still pounding into Tom he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked Tom’s seed from himself.  
If he thought his first orgasm was good then he wasn’t prepared for the second. The look of molten desire that crossed Tom’s face ripped a scream from his own lips as the pleasure erupted and he felt like he went supernova. As he caught his breath and came back to earth he lazily milked himself inside his lover for a moment then slowly pulled out.  
Tom’s legs fell wantonly apart as Loki sat back and watched his seed trickle out of Tom’s widened, red hole. He fingered the rim, feeling Tom jerk. Not from surprise though, but sensitivity and he smiled.  
He used his magic, slowly this time to wash away the traces of their rowdy sex. Tom remained spread and passive and looked thoroughly debauched.  
“Feeling better my lover?”  
“Yeah, I guess we both needed that.”  
“Would you have used your safe word?”  
“Yeah but I didn’t need to. And I want a new one. Let’s not bring our mothers into this.”  
“Agreed. I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“My choice. Would you have stopped?”  
“Instantly.”  
“I’m good then. Are you still mad or can we cuddle now. I sort of need a cuddle.”  
Loki chuckled and drew Tom into his arms. Even healed and cleaned he felt pleasantly fucked out and boneless. He was sleepily closing his eyes when he heard a comforting noise. Rain on the windowpane. Just like home.  
“Tom?”  
“Hmmm. Can I sleep now? It’s raining and I’m really tired.”  
He was softly snoring into Loki’s chest as the rain hardened and a clap of thunder sounded out. Loki jumped but Tom slept on, oblivious and safe inside of Loki’s arms.  
“Yes. Sleep now my love. You’re going to need your rest. There’s someone coming that I want you to meet.”  
Loki ran his hands through Tom’s short hair and up his thin muscular body. He took a deep breath and smiled. It was time for him to meet the family.


End file.
